Video displays are known in the art including video displays that are incorporated into apparel and statues. As used herein, “video” means video alone or in combination with audio. As used herein “message” means a message that is either visual, audio or both.
In addition, there are audible greeting cards that play prerecorded messages activated either by a slide tongue mechanism that begins to play the recorded message when the card is opened or by a button that is pressed to initiate the playback. Other cards are able to record short audio messages that are later played back when the card by either opening the card and triggering the tongue mechanism or pressing a button located somewhere on the card. There are yet other cards that play prerecorded music or make other sounds. None of these cards, however, are able to perform two or more sensory actions at once, where one of the actions is created by the user or do some other combination of sensory displays simultaneously that involve some personalized message or display created by the user.